Three Days of Darkness
by nightprowler579
Summary: Dallas has just died, and Ponyboy is sick and unconscious. What happens while he is incoherent? From passing out to waking up in his bed, here is the part that was left out. Sequel to How Could this Happen to Me. I don't own the Outsiders.
1. Chapter One

Darry and I walked in silence back to the house, our minds focused on Ponyboy. Steve and Two-Bit were behind us; neither of them spoke, but the crunch of dead leaves under their shoes told me they were still there.

Pony lay limp in Darry's arms, he hadn't stirred once since he'd passed out. Absentmindedly, I grabbed onto his shoe, just so I could be touching him. I looked over at his beat up face. One eye was dark, and his head was still bleeding. The rest of his face was ghostly white; If I hadn't of known any better, I would of thought he was dead.

The short trek from the vacant lot back to the house seemed long enough, but I knew the night would be a lot longer. Carefully, I opened the door and held it for Darry as he took Pony back to the bedroom he and I shared. Two-Bit and Steve walked in soon after, and sat down on the couch. I quickly ran to the bedroom.

Darry laid Pony down, and started stripping the muddy, blood-stained clothes from his beaten body. Still, Ponyboy made no movement. Darry pressed Pony's discarded shirt to the side of Pony's head, hoping to stop the bleeding. Sweat ran down Pony's face. I reached to wipe it, and that's when I felt the heat radiating off his skin. I laid the back of my hand on his cheek.

"He's burnin' up," I said quietly. Darry reached down and felt for himself.

"I'll be back," he said, then left the room. I stroked Pony's hair, it was so damp. I pushed it back from his forehead. I looked over to the window on the other side of the bed. I walked over and lifted it slightly, hoping the chilly night air might bring down the fever.

Pony shivered slightly, and I grabbed a red fleece blanket off the floor, covering him with it. Darry walked back in while I tucked the blanket around Pony's shoulders. I heard Darry sigh behind me.

"Pull the blanket down, we have to take his temperature."

I looked up at Darry. The lights were off, but the light of the moon was bright enough for me to see his face clearly. It was etched with worry and exhaustion. Reluctantly, I pulled back the blankets. Pony violently shivered, and I hoped this wouldn't take long. The fever needed to come down.

Darry flipped on the small lamp on the table by the bed. He took Pony's arm and laid it across his stomach, then stuck the thermometer under his arm. While we waited, I stroked Pony's hair. His forehead creased, then smoothed again. Sweat continued to run down his temple.

While Darry read the thermometer, I covered Pony back up. His shivering calmed.

"We're goin' to the hospital."

I looked back to my older brother, not sure I'd heard right.

"What? Why?"

"His fever is 101.3, that's why. Come on Soda, let's go." He grabbed a T-Shirt and a pair of sweatpants from the dresser, and dressed Pony. Then he gathered our baby brother in his arms, and walked out the door. I followed, grabbing the keys off the coffee table. Steve looked up at us from the couch.

"We're goin' to the hospital," I said. I knew it'd hurt for him to talk, 'cause of those cracked ribs. "We'll call you when we find out anything. Can y'all watch the house for us?"

Steve nodded. Two-Bit was asleep in the armchair.

I walked out of the house and out to the driveway, where Darry was waiting. Unlocking the door, I slid in the front seat, and took Ponyboy from Darry's arms. I handed him the keys, and he shut the door. I held Pony close to me, so nothing would happen to him. He was shivering. I shrugged off my black jacket and covered him with it.

The drive to the hospital only took five minutes, but it felt like five hours. I held onto Ponyboy tightly, rocking him back and forth, begging him to wake up.

"Soda?" It was muttered softly, so soft I almost didn't catch it. I looked down at Ponyboy.

His lips moved slightly again, and he mumbled, "Darry.."

Darry reached over and laid his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it.

Darry took Pony from me when we got to the hospital, but I took him back once I was out of the truck. I wanted to carry him inside. I'd only had him back for less than a day, I needed to know he was still here.

Pony continued shivering as we made our way into the ER. Paramedics and nurses rushed to us, trying to take Pony away from me. I only held him tighter.

"Soda, give him to them," Darry said, his hand gripping my shoulder.

"He'll be okay," one of the paramedics said. A tear slid down my cheek as I reluctantly let go of my baby brother. "He'll be okay." I repeated back, in a daze. Another tear fell, and I watched as Pony was taken away on a stretcher, taken away from Darry and I.

Darry went over to the nurse's station, to get all the necessary paperwork to fill out. I made my way to the row of plastic chairs lined up against the wall, and sat down. It was definitely going to be a long night. What time was it now? It had to be way past midnight. My eyes burned with exhaustion, but I would not go to sleep. Not until I knew Pony was okay.


	2. Chapter Two

I awoke to Darry shaking me, and cursed myself for falling asleep. I wasn't supposed to, I was going to stay awake 'til I heard about Pony. Groggily, I opened my eyes.

"Come on, Soda, they're gunna let us see Pony," Darry was saying. All of a sudden, I was wide awake. The nurse that Darry was standing next to started walking towards the elevators, and I followed as fast as I could. Darry was close behind.

The pediatric ward was on the third floor, and I swear it took ten minutes to get up there. It stopped once on the second floor so more people could file in, and that took forever. I tapped my foot impatiently.

Finally, the door opened once more, and I resumed my fast pace behind the nurse. We stopped outside Room 315.

"He's still sleeping, and I don't know how coherent he'll be if he wakes up. The doctor will be in shortly, but come get me or another nurse if he does wake up." She left us standing outside the door.

I gripped the handle, and opened the door quietly as I could. I knew Pony was probably still in a deep sleep, but for some reason I felt like I'd wake him if I made too much noise. More than anything, I wanted him to open his eyes and tell us he was okay, but I also wanted him to get better. I knew sleeping would help.

Pony lay in his bed, on his side, facing us. Blankets that had once been tucked underneath him, lay strewn every which way.

His bleached hair was dark against his white pillow, and sweat ran down his face. A bag filled with clear liquid hung from a pole, attached to an IV, stuck in Pony's arm. He made no movement.

I knelt down so that I was level with his face, pushing the hair out of his eyes. It was damp. I held onto his hand, whispering to him. Darry knelt down by me, too.

I to stay calm, but my heart was breaking. First Johnny, then Dallas, and now Ponyboy. A sob caught in my throat, and it hurt to swallow. I turned to Darry, and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Letting go of Pony's hand, I hugged him back.

Feeling the sobs racking through Darry as well, I hugged him even tighter. _Even Darry's breaking.._ I thought. _Was there really no hope?_

I took Pony's hand once more and squeezed it, not breaking away from Darry. We would be okay. We _had _to be.

XxX

Steve and I arrived at the hospital early, early on Sunday morning. Like, before six in the morning. Shit, I'd only seen this ungodly hour a few times, and it was always after a night of drinking, and having to walk home drunk.

This time, it was serious though, and I wasn't going to complain. I helped Steve to the elevator, it was a struggle for him to walk because of the ribs, and we rode up to the third floor.

"Steve," I said.

"What?" He asked, sounding tired and irritated.

"What room is Pony in?"

"I dunno, I just know it's on the third floor."

Soda had called to tell us the room number, but in my haste to get out the door, and due to lack of sleep, I'd forgotten it; if I'd ever heard it in the first place. I knew the third floor was the kid's foor, though.

Deciding it'd be better to ask someone than amble around like idiots, I asked a nurse where Ponyboy Curtis's room was. 315. I knew that. Steve was waiting in a plastic chair by the elevator. I helped him up once more, and we slowly shuffled to the other end of the hall.

The door was shut, and I hesitated before opening it.

"What the hell you waitin' for?" Steve asked impatiently.

"Nothin'," I said. I turned the knob and quietly opened the door. It was mostly dark in the room, a small light came from around the corner, but that was it. Apart from a light beeping, it was also quiet. Slowly, Steve and I walked inside.

Darry wasn't there, but Soda sat in a chair beside the bed. He stood up and walked over to us. While he and Steve spoke quietly, I made my way over to Soda's vacated seat. I sat down. Pony lay on his side, blankets tucked close under his chin, asleep. A blue bruise covered his left eye. A thick strip of gauze wrapped around his head, dried blood on his temple.

I reached out, and gently pushed his damp hair back. Heat radiated at my fingertips, and tears welled in my eyes. My heart started to tear again, and I felt the same awful feeling in my stomach that had been there a few hours ago. _Oh god,_ I thought. _I can't think about them right now.._

I tucked the blanket closer to Ponyboy. His forehead creased for a minute.

"Soda.." he mumbled wearily. "Soda? Darry?"

Behind me, I heard Steve and Soda stop talking. Soda walked over.

"Shhh.." he whispered to his little brother. Pony's mumbling stopped, and he eased back into sleep.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a bit startled.

"It's the fever," Soda said softly. "He's delirious."

Tears welled in my eyes again, and guilt overcame me. I didn't understand it. I had stolen almost everything I owned, and didn't once look back on it and feel bad. Lying was hardly beneath me, but Pony had been sick, and I knew it. And I'd lied for him. But now I felt so guilty. It worsened when Darry walked in the room carrying a cup of coffee, his eyes blood-shot, and basically looking like a disheveled mess.

I couldn't stand it anymore.

"It's my fault," I blurted out. Everyone turned and looked at me, and I looked at the ground. A painful silence ensued, and I rushed to fill it.

"Pony.. he.. He was sick, earlier today, or yesterday or whatever. He was burnin' up, an' he made me promise not to tell anyone, an' he'd take aspirins, but now.. now.. He's really bad sick an' it's my fuckin' fault.." It was getting hard to talk. I was suddenly feeling really hot, I almost couldn't breathe. Tears fell down my cheeks. Damn, I couldn't even remember the last time I'd cried.

"Two-Bit, it's okay," Darry finally said. "This whole thing is my faul; I shouldn't of let him fight in the rumble." I looked up at Darry, he was talking to me, but looking at Ponyboy. I wiped the tears from my face, and stood.

"I'm so sorry, though, Darry. I still should of told you."


	3. Chapter Three

After Two-Bit calmed down from his little outburst, he settled down into the floor behind my chair. Steve joined him, and soon they were both asleep against the wall. Darry and I sat back down in our chairs, and he too eventually fell asleep. I was the only one awake now. I rested my elbows on Pony's bed, and watched him sleep. Jesus, just watching him made me feel tired.

Through the window on the other side of the room, I could see the dark sky starting to lighten. I glanced at the clock on the wall, but the room was too dark to see the time. I figured it was a little after six. I yawned, hearing my jaw crack.

Laying my head down on top of the comforter, I closed my eyes. I lightly held onto Pony's limp hand, and felt myself drifting off. I didn't want to go to sleep, in case Pony woke up, but damn, I could hardly keep my eyes open.

XxX

Darry was gone when I woke. Two-Bit and Steve were still asleep against the wall behind me, and Pony still lay asleep in his bed. He was rolled onto his side, facing away from me. I never even felt him move.

Glancing up at the clock, I saw that it was a quarter after nine. It was daylight out, but clouds loomed against the sky, threatening rain. I sighed and yawned, stretching my arms above my head.

The door opened and Darry walked back inside, carrying another cup of coffee.

"Hey," he greeted sleepily, stirring his coffee.

"Hey."

"I talked to the doctor a while ago, they said that as long as Pony is still doing alright tonight, then we can take him home in the morning."

I nodded, trying to contain the relief I was feeling right then; a small smile broke out on my face. I had been so worried, and had feared the worst, that I honestly hadn't expected Pony to make it through the night. Hearing that he may be able to come home soon was enough to get my mind off the fact that he still hadn't woken up.

Darry sat back down in his usual spot, taking a sip of his drink. He laid a hand against Pony's forehead.

"Still pretty warm," he commented. Ponyboy didn't make any movement. Darry pulled the blankets up to his chin and tucked them around his shoulders.

The day was long. Steve and Two-Bit woke up at ten. They both went to our house to shower, and then came right back as soon as they finished.

"Soda, why don't you and Darry go get cleaned up a bit?" Steve said, squeezing my shoulder. "Me an' Two-Bit'll watch the kid."

I was leery of leaving Pony's side. Not that I didn't trust Steve and Two-Bit, I definitely did.. I just didn't want to leave my baby brother. What if he woke up, and I wasn't there? What if something happened while I was gone?

I started to decline, but Darry spoke up. "That would be great. Come on, Soda."

Grumbling, I stood up. I leaned over Pony's bed, and lightly kissed his forehead. "We'll be right back, I promise."

Despite being exhausted as hell, I sped-walked all the way to the car. I wanted to hurry up and get home, get showered, and then hurry back here. Darry seemed to be taking his sweet time getting to the car, and that only fueled my frustrations.

We seemed to catch every red light on the way home, and everyone else on the road seemed to be going ten under the speed limit. I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Soda, calm down. He's gunna be just fine," Darry said as we pulled into the driveway. I ignored him, hopping out of the car before it was turned off. I hurried up the porch, hissing in frustration when I realized that the front door was locked.

"Why the hell is the door locked?" I snapped as Darry walked up the steps, keys in hand.

"Steve and Two-Bit must of locked it behind them." He turned the key in the lock, and I shoved my way through the door.

I was in and out of the shower in literally five minutes. Pulling a clean shirt on over my head, I allowed Darry into the bathroom and beelined to the kitchen, in search of something to eat. The cabinets were pretty much bare; I had to settle for a piece of bread with peanut butter spread over it.

Darry seemed to take _forever_ in the bathroom. Once I was done eating, I sat in the armchair by the door, waiting on him. I wondered what was going on up at the hospital. Had Pony woken up yet? Was he doing better at all?

I must of dozed off while sitting there, 'cause next thing I knew, Darry was shaking my knee.

"Took you long enough."

He ignored me, and we walked back out to the car. The ride back was no shorter than the one before. Glancing at the clock, I noticed that we'd been gone 45 minutes. I groaned inwardly.

Once again, I was out of the car before Darry had a chance to shut off the engine. I sped-walked through the front doors, Darry running to catch up. We rode the slow-as-hell elevator again, and I resumed my fast pace all the way to Pony's room.

Opening the door to room 315, I walked inside and stopped in the doorway.


	4. Chapter Four

**How goes it, folks? Sorry it's been so long in between updating the past couple chapters, life in general has been hectic. Aside from working a part time job and a full time job, I'm also going to school. **

**Not that that's any excuse.. I write every free chance I get. Chapter Five will be updated sooner, promise.**

**One Love,  
Riley GL Hale**

Ponyboy was thrashing around in his bed, blankets strewn on the ground. Two-Bit's hands were on Pony's shoulders, and Steve was holding his wrists. Two-Bit was speaking in a low voice to him, but the yelling continued.

"Please, no, I didn't do anything!" Pony was screaming. His open eyes were misty as he fought with unseen enemies. After the initial shock wore off I rushed over to the bed, moving to the other side. I took hold of Pony's shoulders.

"What's goin' on, man?" I asked Two-Bit over Pony's cries.

"I dunno," he panted, still trying to hold Pony still. "He just spazzed and almost fell off the bed."

"Sodaaaaa!" Pony wailed, shutting his eyes.

I snaked my arms around his waist, rubbing his back softly. Gradually, the pitiful cries for help slowed, and Two-Bit and Steve removed their hands from him. I held on, though, and laid him back down against the pillows. Darry came around and stood next to me, laying the back of his hand on Pony's forehead.

Snatching the blankets up off the floor, I draped them across Pony's thin frame. He shivered some, and I tucked them in close to his shoulders. I sighed and looked over at everyone else.

Two-Bit was wide-eyed, as if he expected Pony to have another flare-up. Steve was bent over, hands on his kness, still panting.

"Thanks, y'all," I finally said.

"Damn, what _was_ that? Have his nightmares ever been that bad?" Steve asked, looking up at us.

"Naw," Darry said, running his fingers through Pony's blond hair. "It's probably just the delirium, he's burning up still."

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I scooted closer to Ponyboy, laying his head in my lap. I settled his pillow under his head, and rubbed his shoulder.

Two-Bit plopped down in the seat I had occupied last night, Steve settling for the floor again. Darry also took his usual spot in the other chair.

The day was long, with nurses coming in and out to check on Pony, and occasionally, the attending physician. He never spoke to me, but he and Darry would go out in the hallway and talk for a few minutes. He never seemed to have any news on Pony's seemingly unchanging condition, though.

At dinner time, a nurse brought in a tray of food for Pony. She set it on the night table by his bed.

"Darry? How are we gunna get him to eat?" I asked, puzzled. Pony wasn't conscious, there was no way he could eat the soup they'd brought for him.

Without a word, Darry took the plastic bowl of tomato soup in his hand. "Set him up," he ordered.

Gently as I could, I gripped my brother under his arms, holding him into an upright position. Pony's head lolled back over my arm, but Two-Bit jumped up, holding Pony's head steady. Darry took a small spoonful of soup, blowing on it to cool it down, and lifted it to Pony's slightly open mouth.

The second the warm liquid touched his lips, he sputtered, sending it flying onto his gown.

"No," Pony said, eyes still shut. "No baloney."

"Please, Pony, eat something," I begged. He had to of been starving, he hadn't eaten hardly at all in the past week. He had already been small, but now he looked like just skin and bones.

"No baloney," he said again, this time a little more firm. "Please, no baloney." His voice now faltered, his exhaustion evident. When he quieted, Darry fed him a little bit more soup. Pony said nothing else.

It was nearing seven o'clock, and rain pattered against the windows behind Darry's chair. Two-Bit was asleep with his head in his hands, Steve laying on his stomach in the floor. I still sat on the bed holding Pony. He'd slept easily most of the day, save for earlier this morning.

The door opened quietly, and in walked the doctor. He motioned for Darry to follow him out into the hallway. Darry stood, his knees cracking, and the two of them left. I stroked Pony's hair as I looked out the window, watching the rain run down the glass panes. The rainclouds made the sky unusually dark for this hour, orange lights from the Tulsa cityscape dotting the view.

The door opened once again, and Darry walked quietly back inside. I raised an eyebrow, wanting to know what he and the doctor had spoken about.

"We're taking him home in the morning," Darry said as he settled back into his chair. "The doctor said he would probably fare better in his own bed, but he's sending another physician out to the house every day until Pony wakes up."

I smiled, looking down at Ponyboy. No, this was far from over, but if the doctor was discharging Pony from the hospital, he had to of been doin' better, right? Hell, we weren't doctors, but Darry and I could take care of Pony just as well. Maybe this would be all he'd need to wake up.

Darry leaned back in his chair, shutting his eyes. Two-Bit and Steve remained asleep. The pitter-pattering of rain was making me sleepy, too. I rocked Pony gently back and forth, then slid down underneath the blankets with him.


	5. Chapter Five

**Sorry yall, I know it's later than I promised, but I really have been working on it between when I've had the chance, it just never was my best. I'm at work on Chapter Six right now. Thanks to all of you who have left reviews. Enjoy. -Riley GL Hale**

The rain was still passing through the next morning, making the roads slick. It was a scary drive home; Darry had to drive real slow to keep from skidding off into a ditch. I held onto Ponyboy tightly, in case we did get in a wreck. Two-Bit and Steve were in Two-Bit's car behind us, driving just as slow.

We had left the hospital at about seven. Pony hadn't slept soundly through the night; and neither had I.

_Lightning split across the sky, flashing so bright that I could see it under my closed eyelids. Thunder roared a second later. I felt Pony stir next to me, then I heard a light whimpering. Lightning struck again, and Pony's tremors of fear gradually increased. He tossed and turned in the bed, crying softly._

_"Please," his soft voice begged. "Please, no. Momma.."_

_The thunder boomed overhead, so loud that even I jumped a little bit. Pony rolled over, scooting towards the edge of the bed. The rails prevented him from falling off, thankfully. Propping myself up on one arm, I gripped Pony's gown and pulled him towards me. _

_"Shhh.. Come on, Ponyboy; You're safe, you're safe.." I whispered as his crying continued. Next to the bed, Darry stretched, yawning. _

_"Soda? What's goin' on?" he asked in a low voice. _

_"The storm woke Pony up," I whispered, still holding my little brother. His crying reduced to a light whimpering. Lightning still flashed outside, and rain pounded against the windows. The sound made me tired. Darry ran his fingers through Pony's hair._

_I lay a hand on Pony's forehead, noting how he was warmer than he had been before we went to sleep. Silently, I prayed that he wasn't getting worse, and that we could still go home in the morning. I was convinced he'd do better just by being in the familiarity of our house. I swayed Pony gently back and forth, and he quieted._

_Now that Ponyboy was back asleep, Darry resumed his position in the chair, and I laid back down, wrapping the covers around Pony. He shivered next to me. I ran my knuckles gently across Pony's warm cheek, hoping that he would sleep through the rest of the night._

"We're home."

I looked up at the house through the dirty windshield of Darry's truck. It still looked the same as it did before Mom and Dad died, and even now it looked like it had before Johnny and Dallas had died, too..

I shook my head. I had been trying to keep my mind off them while Pony was in the hospital, trying to be strong for Darry, because I could see that he was about to break. But now, seeing Two-Bit and Steve tiredly dragging themselves from Two-Bit's car and Pony limp in my arms, it was painfully obvious how our number had decreased. It tore at my heart.

Carrying Pony through the front door, I noticed the magazines and cards that still lay scattered on the floor from the night of the rumble. Nothing appeared any different. But if felt different. A tear formed in the corner of my left eye, but I hurriedly wiped it away.

Ponyboy was sweating something fierce I noticed as I laid him down in our bed. His face was flushed, and perspiration was beading on his forehead and lip. Darry removed the hospital gown and Pony's trembling worsened. I pulled the blankets up to his chin.

"Soda, I'm gunna go lay down," Darry said, looking at our brother. I nodded, and he walked out the door. I sat on the bed beside Pony for a little bit, then decided I'd might as well get some sleep, too.

"Soda?" Pony whispered next to me.

"I'm right here, Pony, go to sleep." I hoped that he would relax and go back to sleep. He said nothing more, so I shut my eyes and fell into a fitful rest.

* * *

It was late afternoon when I awoke. I lay there for a few minutes, debating on whether or not I should get up. I was tired as hell, but I knew I probably should so I could help Darry with anything. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and looked over at my baby brother.

He lay on his side, facing away from me. His face was still flushed, but he wasn't sweating anymore. The door opened slowly behind me. Darry walked in, holding a white washcloth.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked softly.

"Naw, I had just woken up."

He nodded, then sat on the other side of the bed, wiping Ponyboy's face with the rag. He ran his fingers through Pony's short hair.

"I'm gunna get him cleaned up," Darry said, setting the rag on the night table.

"You sure that's a good idea?" I asked hesitantly. I was worried Pony may have one of his episodes and hurt himself.

"No, but he's still dirty from Saturday night. Come on."

We both stood, and Darry removed the undershorts Pony was wearing. He gathered our little brother, then we headed to the bathroom. I noticed Steve and Two-Bit asleep on the couch and armchair. Darry held Pony as I started filling the tub with warm water. I gathered a few towels while it filled, laying them on the ground.

Darry gently set Pony into the water when I stopped the faucet. I held him up, and Darry gently cleaned Pony. As the dirt and grime was cleared away, the numerous cuts and bruises made themselves more apparent. The poor kid looked like hell. Darry set about to wash his hair, but the bandage was getting in the way. We were going to have to remove it.

I prepared myself for the worst as Darry started undoing the white gauze. I figured there would be a big hole in the side of his head, where that bastard Soc had mercilessly kicked him. I shook away that thought, knowing if I dwelled on it any longer I'd go hunt down that sorry son of a bitch.

The wound didn't look too bad in reality; after the blood was cleaned away it was hardly noticeable. I knew the underlying effects could be bad though, and that Ponyboy may not be his normal self when he woke up. The possibility made me want to cry.

As Darry started rinsing Pony's soapy hair, I felt him sieze up underneath me. My eyes widened, and I looked at Darry.

"No!" Pony said, his voice raspy. "Let me go, I didn't do anything!"

He started kicking and trying to lash out, and though he was weaker than I was, it took all my strength to restrain him.

"Ponyboy, calm down," Darry said, squeezing Pony's shoulder. He poured more water into Pony's hair, hoping to hurry and get him out of the tub and back into bed.

I gripped Pony's other shoulder and bicep as he continued struggling against us. screaming. Confused, I wondered why Pony was so frightened all of a sudden. Then it hit me.

Before Johnny had killed the Soc, Pony was almost drowned. In his delirious mind, he probably thought he was being drowned right now.

"Soda! Darry!" Pony cried.

"Pony, it's okay, we're right here," Darry said, trying to soothe.

"He thinks he's being drowned." I told Darry. "Let's hurry and finish cleaning him."

Darry nodded, and I tried to suppress Pony as long as I could. As we dried him off, Pony calmed, but was still crying out.

"Johnny.. no, he didn't mean to.."

Hearing my little brother calling for his dead buddy broke my heart. How long would he suffer from this loss? It was bad enough losing our parents, but now our buddies too.. They were so young.. God, the world could be so cruel.

"Shhh.. it's okay, babe, we know." Darry whispered to him. Walking into the bedroom, I dug a clean shirt and sweatpants from our drawers. Darry laid Pony on the bed, and I dressed him. He was quiet again as I tucked him back into our bed.

"You hungry?" Darry asked.

My stomach growled, reminding me that I'd barely eaten in the past week. I wanted to eat, but the thought of everything that had happened made me feel sick. I'd never be able to keep anything down.

"Come on, Soda. Let's get some food, then you can come sit with Pony."

Looking back at my sleeping brother, I nodded and allowed Darry to lead me to the kitchen.


End file.
